kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are the main gameplay of Kamihime Project, and are broadly classified into four main categories, accessible through various means. All Quests require AP to activate, give Rank Points, Experience Points and Gems, and may drop various items, depending on their type. Magic Jewels are awarded for the first time Quests are cleared, and never again after - unlike Gems, they are a non-renewable resource. If connection drops for any reason while any Quest is active, the Quest will be saved in account memory and replayable upon reconnection. Even if the Quest is an Event Quest and the reason for disconnection is the maintenance that removes the Event, it will STILL be possible to reconnect to the Quest after the Event has already ended to finish the Event in progress, and rewards will still be given. Quick Links Accessory /'' ''Raid /'' ''Epic Drops Chests are broadly split into 4 types: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Bronze chests may, in addition, contain a certain amount of Gems, a Healing item or a Stopwatch. The Healing items can be used from the Healing item interface at will and will be sold if unused by the end of the battle; the Stopwatch will reduce the cooldown of the Main Eidolon by 5 turns and is used immediately on drop. Main Quests Main Quests progress the storyline of the game. Only characters that are obtained in the storyline and non-player characters will participate in the cutscenes (as there are so many accessory characters it would be impossible to account for all of them). Main Quests are split into chapters each containing 4 Quests. The completion of each Chapter awards 50 Magic Jewels, for an average of 12.5 Magic Jewels per Main Quest. Completing these are the only way to progress in the storyline and unlock Sub Quests, later worlds and characters. The completion of the Boss chapter per world will unlock the Kamihime for that world. For a list of which characters appear in which World, see Locations. In addition, the completion of certain Chapters in the Main Quest will also unlock certain pornographic Scenes. In the R18 client Kamihime Project R the pornographic content is both unlocked and played back immediately in the course of the Quest prior to the awarding of EXP, Rank Points and Drops, while in the Age-Restricted client Kamihime Project a dialog box offering the option to continue play in the Age-Restricted client or switch to the R18 client to view the pornographic Scene will be displayed (red button indicates swapping clients, other button skips Scene). Once unlocked these Scenes can be played back in the Harem system. When a Chapter is the active Chapter it is only possible to play the episodes sequentially. When an entire Chapter is completed, any of the specific Episodes within the Chapter may be played back at will in order to gain drops, Rank Points and Experience Points. The Episode Selection dialog activated by clicking a past Chapter will also contain an Event Skip button on the top right corner of the display; selection of this button will skip all cutscenes, pornographic or otherwise. Playing back past Episodes will require the use of the same amount of AP as it did to play it initially, but will no longer provide Magic Jewels for completion. Should the player wish to view non-pornographic cutscenes from past chapters without spending AP (or being involved in the respective battles), they can be accessed through the Library system. Sub Quests Unlike Main Quests, Sub Quests can be activated in any order. They are unlocked by Main Quests, at a rate of 2 Sub Quests per Main Quest Chapter. Completion of each Sub Quest awards 50 Magic Jewels. Similar to Main Quests, only characters that have been obtained through the Main Quest will appear in the cutscenes. The Sub Quests in a world are only accessible when in the world itself - changing worlds from the World Map interface is necessary to play back Sub Quests in different Worlds from the active one, unlike SP Quests. Special (SP) Quests Special Quests do not have any Quest prerequisites. While certain Ranks are a prerequisite to start them, in general they require a significantly higher power level than is available to any normal player at their minimum unlock Ranks. Special Quests award 50 Magic Jewels per Quest the first time they are completed. They can be broadly classified into three groups: Event, Daily/Guerrila and Accessory. Event Quests ]] Event Quests do not reset daily, but are permanent for the duration of the Event. Each Event lasts approximately eight days. Most Event Quests are based on a single element; however, some events will happen in pairs known as "Double Advent Battles", which allow players to fight in two separate events at the same time. The materials awarded from Events will be usable in the Shop to exchange for rewards corresponding to the Event's element, and various miscellaneous rewards like Soul Points, Half-Elixirs, Premium Gacha Tickets and Enhancing materials. Daily Quests In this section, the players are offered three types of quests, Gem Cave, Experience Cave and Materials Cave. Daily Quests are reset at 0 AM (PDT / UST-7) every day. One Elemental set of Materials Cave are available per day in the following weekly rotation: * Monday - Thunder * Tuesday - Fire * Wednesday - Water * Thursday - Wind * Friday - Light * Saturday - Dark * Sunday - Experience Cave With the exception of Sunday, the other 6 days of the week award Limit Break Materials corresponding to their element. The non-elemental Limit Break Materials are dropped on all seven days, including Sunday. There are four levels of difficulty: Beginner, Standard, Expert and Ultimate. The higher the difficulty, the higher the number of chests dropped and their quality are. Experience Caves can be attempted twice per day, from Monday through Saturday, and is limitless on Sunday. As the name implies these quests are a great source of experience and rank points. It is possible to earn between 3240 rank points / 4680 EXP and 5400 rank points / 6480 EXP. This is dependent on how many of the specific carbuncles show up; Emeralds net 360/520, Sapphires net 480/600, and Dark Carbuncles net 600/720 RP/EXP each. All enemies in this quest are dark element. Gem Cave can also be attempted twice a day throughout the week. They're also available as Guerrilla Quest during certain periods of the day (see section bellow). Enemies featured in this quest are Light element and can drop between 5860 and 6750 gems. Holy Carbuncle drops 750 gems, Diamond Carbuncle drops 700 and Pearl Carbuncle drops 650. Guerrilla Quests Guerrilla quests were introduced April 24, 2016. They're a good source of Gem and enhancing materials. These events are available each day at: As of the 8th of August, 2019, Weapon Enhancement Quest and Eidolon Enhancement Quest now appear for the entire day, every day of the week, as well as boost to the drop rates for all materials. Note: Nutaku uses Pacific Standard Time (PST / UTC-8) from November Through March (Winter) and Pacific Daylight Time (PDT / UTC-7) from March through November (Summer). Players wishing to do these quests may wish to save AP to use during these time brackets. These quests drop a large amount of Enhance-Materials. Accessory Quests :See also: Quests/Accessories, to learn more about enemies mechanics Accessory Quests can only be attempted up to 3 times per day and comes with four ranks of difficulty: * Rank 1: Corresponds to Expert difficulty Advent Battles * Rank 2: Corresponds to Ultimate difficulty Advent Battles * Rank 3: Corresponds to Ragnarok difficulty Advent Battles. Requires three T2 Dragon Bones of the corresponded element in order to attempt the quest. Free on Sundays. * Rank 4: Exceeds Ragnarok difficulty Advent Battles. Requires three Runes of the corresponded element in order to attempt the quest. Free on Sundays. * Rank 5: Corresponds to Guild Order. Requires three Dragon Bones of the corresponded element. Drops two or three SR accessories and one SSR or Ancient accessory. Free on Sundays. Similar to daily quests, each day features a different element and uses the same weekly rotation. At Sundays, each stage of the quest will have a random element. Raid Quests :See also: Quests/Raids, to learn more about the bosses mechanics and their drop table Raids are unlocked by completing the Main Quests for World 1. Raids come in all six elements and four difficulty settings - Standard, Expert, Ultimate and Ragnarok. Each difficulty can be attempted 3 times per day. 50 Magic Jewels are awarded the first time the player successfully completes a raid he initiated. 15 AP are required to start a Standard quest, 25 AP for a Expert quest, 50 AP plus 3 T2 Idea cores of the correspondent element for a Ultimate quest and 70 AP plus 3 Regalia Gems of the corresponded element for a Ragnarok quest. Unlike normal Quests, Raids are cooperative content. Up to 20 players at once can be involved in a raid, and rewards applies to all players involved as long as they contribute in some small way. It is possible to invite players in the Friend and Union lists separately to the Raid in the Raid Invitation interface. To prevent flooding, there is a cooldown period between Friend invites (any Friends added after the invitation was first sent will not be able to join unless the invite is resent after the cooldown). The invite to Union members is permanent - anyone joining a Union will instantly gain access to all Raids in progress with an active Union invitation. When invited to a Raid, the Quests symbol in the left sidebar will turn from its default blue colour to red, the Raid button in the right (hidden) sidebar will turn from its default brown colour to red, and Diabolos in the Quests screen will open her eyes. Look out for these signs when playing as in practice raids will occur less frequently than players have BP to spend. Joining another player's Raid invitation will require 1 BP for a Standard raid, 3 BP for an Expert raid and 5 BP for a Ultimate/Ragnarok raid. In the case of disconnection, unlike normal quests, raids are not rejoined from the Quests home screen, but from the Raid interface. Should the Raid be concluded in the player's absence, the rewards and post-Battle report can be obtained from the second tab of the Raid interface. The amount of rewards a player can receive from a raid quest depends on quest difficulty as well their contribution to the raid. Standard and Expert drops: 1 Bronze chest; 0-2 Silver chests; 0-1 Gold chests and (0-2) Platinum chests (1 for the Discoverer (the player that started the quest) and 1 for MVP/VMVP). If a player is both Discoverer and MVP/VMVP, then he'll get 2 platinum chests. Expert difficulty have an higher chance to drop multiple Silver chests and/or a gold one. Ultimate difficulty can drop: 4 Silver chests; 0-2 Gold Chests; 2-6 Platinum chests (2 for every player that contributed, 1 for the Discoverer, 3 for the MVP and 1 for the VMVP. In these raids, the chest granted to the Discovered is guaranteed to give a Gem Idea Regalia, used to buy Soul weapons or start a Ragnarok quest. Other platinum chests will just drop a fragment of a Gem Idea Regalia. Ragnarok raids can drop: 3-4 Silver Chests (2 from boss and 1 per minion); 0-3 Gold Chests (0-2 Discovererand 0-1 for everyone) ; 0-5 Platinum (1-2 Discoverer; 1-2 MVP; 0-2 VMVP and 0-1 for everyone). Most of the platinum chests will contain a Relic Magna with a small chance of a Phantom weapon. All participants will also have a change to get one extra super rare platinum chest that guarantees a Phantom weapon. Players intending to farm the Platinum rewards can consider fighting the raid solo up to the 50-60% HP mark to guarantee MVP placing before sending an invitation to Friends and the Union. There is currently no advantage to completing an entire raid solo to provide an incentive to players to involve other players in cooperative content. Raids provide approximately half the Rank Points and Experience Points per AP spent relative to Main Quests, Sub Quests and Special Quests. They are a way to get high-rarity drops at the expense of experience, while SP quests represent the way to get Limitbreak materials at the expense of rare weapons or Eidolons. Epic Quests :See also: Quests/Epic, for a list of available Epic Quests Epic Quests are reprints of past Raid Events in a format similar to advent battles. Category:Mechanics